


Tip

by multifandomhaven



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: The girl across the road from his father’s shop had Nacho enamored.
Relationships: Ignacio "Nacho" Varga/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 77





	1. O n e

The girl across the road from his father’s shop had Nacho enamored.

She hadn’t been working at the little Mom and Pop diner for long - a few weeks maybe - but every time he went in for his father’s order he found himself more intrigued with her than he had been at his last visit. 

She wasn’t anything special by any means - he’d seen women with far more put together than her. She was rather simple, really, never wearing much jewelry or putting on too much makeup. She wore more jeans and t-shirts than anything else and always had her nails painted a soft pink.

Her skin was looked soft and the freckles that littered her nose and cheeks looked foreign to him, different but not unwelcome. She always had her hair pulled into a ponytail or bun, always off her face, and the little earrings in her ears shone in the dim lights of the diner.

She was beautiful, in an unconventional way, but what he found most alluring about the woman was her soft, melodic voice.

It was like molten chocolate or a babbling brook deep in a forest - gentle and soft. It puddled his senses. 

He enjoyed hearing her speak, even if not to him, so when he had time away from his father’s shop or his other business he’d go into the diner for coffee, a bagel, anything. He’d sit there and relax. He caught himself listening to her as she laughed with the owners or took another customer’s order.

It helped him forget that he was in too deep with the cartel sometimes.

One evening he goes over, his hands slick with grease from working in the garage for a change, and picks up his father’s order.

She strolls toward him, wiping her hands on her dark apron. She leans on the counter slightly, a small smile on her face. She recognizes him and quickly asks, “Are you picking up an order?”

Nacho nods. “A burger and fries.”

“Varga, right?”

Nacho blinked up at her, his brown eyes boring into her warm, smiling ones. The corners of his mouth curled when he saw the grin she was wearing. “Yeah.”

“Okay, it’s $6.50,” she told him, watching as he pulled out his wallet. He fingered through a number of bills before he pulled out a twenty.

“Keep the change,” Nacho offered. “A tip.”

“A tip?” The girl chuckled and Nacho felt pride that he’d drawn such a sound from her. “Thank you very much, but… I-I don’t know if I can accept this - ”

“Nacho,” he told her quietly, hoping to learn her name as well. “Ignacio. And I insist.”

“Sarah.” She returned, her cheeks darkening slightly. She glanced at his hand, still holding the twenty out to her, and chewed her lip. Finally, she grabbed the bill and placed it in the till, placing the change that came from it into her apron. “Thank you, Ignacio.”

Sarah grabbed the bag held it out to him. Their fingers brushed momentarily and he wonders briefly how soft her hands would feel in his own calloused grip.

He glanced down at their hands and winced at the dark smudge of grease on her otherwise clean hand. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s no problem,” Sarah assured him, turning slightly to wash her hands in the sink behind the counter. “Have a good day, Ignacio.”

“Yeah, you too.” Nacho gave her one last quick, tight-lipped smile and then ducked out the door.


	2. T w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny little time skip between this chapter and the last, nothing dramatic by any means, just regular diner employee/customer interactions. They're just a bit more familiar with each other than before.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)

Nacho chewed the last bite of his food before finishing off his drink. He felt the warmth of the New Mexico sunset filter through the window, the rays filling the window of the diner, bathing everything it touched in an ethereal glow.

He wiped his hands on the napkin and cleared his table as nicely as he could, waiting on the waitress to bring him his tab. He glanced around as he sat, noting that, apart from himself, the establishment was empty. It was odd for everything to be so quiet - usually there was chatter coming from behind the counter at least, and he found himself a little more than disappointed when he listened for the laugh he longed to hear, only to be deprived of it.

He turned toward the counter slightly, watching as Sarah closed a book she'd been looking at with force before tucking it somewhere beneath her workspace. She looked up, met his eyes, and apologized. She strolled over to his table, looking deflated.

"Hey, sorry. I was distracted." Her voice, however, was just as lovely as it was dejected. "Enjoy your meal?"

"Yeah," he replied softly, his brows furrowed. He couldn't recall a time he'd come in and not been greeted with a blinding smile from the girl. "Want me to grab the dishes for you?"

Sarah shook her head and gathered the plate and cup from him, marching back toward the register. Nacho watched as she sighed and punched in some numbers, tucking a stray piece of caramel-colored hair behind her ear before she glanced up at him. The smile she so clearly forced made his stomach clench.

"Alright, that'll be 8.48."

He nodded and pulled a fifty dollar bill from his wallet. He went to reach it to her, but thought again, his hand freezing between them. "Is everything alright? You seem a little... off today."

Sarah winced and Nacho felt a twinge of regret for even bringing it up.

"Sorry," she apologized to him. Her voice was sincere - he knew he wouldn't have been able to hold anything against her. "It's just been a long day."

"Anything I can do to help?" Nacho looked at her from under his eyelashes, a smirk on his lips. "Rough someone up for you, maybe?"

Sarah's eyes softened a bit and she blew a humorous breath from her nose. She reached under the counter and grabbed a thick textbook, tossing it onto the counter with a thud. "Not unless you want to throttle my anatomy book."

"You're in college?" He watched her nod and handed the money to her. "Anatomy, huh? You gonna be a doctor?"

"A nurse. Hopefully, anyway."

She counted his change and he held his hand up to her when she held it out to him. He shook his head, gently pushing her hand back toward her. "It's yours."

"N-Nacho," she exclaimed. "That's way more than 20%."

"Please." He watched her fight with herself before sighing and giving him a gentle nod. A surge of pride shot through his chest when she placed it in her apron. He liked helping her.

"So." She shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. "You make a habit of tipping every waitress you have so generously?"

"No." Nacho huffed a laugh, but shook his head. "Not all. Just the pretty one at Ray's."

He delighted in the way her hands stilled and her face flushed pink. "O-Oh."

"Anyway." Nacho sat at on a stool at the counter, his hands folded atop one another as he talked with her. "How much longer do you have before you graduate?"

"It shouldn't take long," she told him, turning to get a spray bottle and cloth. "I only need a few more classes to be finished, but working and going to school isn't as easy as I thought it was going to be."

Nacho watched her swipe at the bar, her face falling a bit as she spoke of her troubles. "I could imagine."

"It's not something I should complain about, I know. I have a job, I'm furthering my education, but...," she stopped and looked at him and grimaced, tucking the hair that had once again fallen from it's tie back behind her ear with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to unload on you."

He shook his head. "I don't mind. I like listening to you talk."

"You do?"

He nodded. "Your voice is very relaxing."

She laughed, a full, tinkling sound, and Nacho found himself drawn closer to her just from the sound of it. "You're a peculiar man, Nacho."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but it's true."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Today has been awful and it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Of course." He turned sideways on the stool, keeping his eyes on her as she scurried around the diner, cleaning and sweeping as she went. "Are you the only person working tonight?"

She nodded and made her way over to the table where he sat only moments ago, cleaning it too, before she shook the cloth out over the floor and began to sweep the area. "Up front, anyway. Doug's in the back cooking." She gave him a pointed look, almost as if she was disgusted by the fact.

Nacho raised his brow. "He all right?"

She stepped closer to him, her voice considerably lower than it was before. "He's... handsy."

Nacho sat straighter, anger burning red hot in his chest. "Toward you?"

"Unfortunately." Sarah's hands tightened around the broom and she moved closer to him still. "Today's been especially unnerving - his parents are out of town, so they aren't here to reel him in."

"He the owner's kid?" Nacho asked tightly.

"Yes." She nodded. "That's the worst part - there's no one I can talk to about how he's acting with me. I don't like it, not at all, but if I go to his parents and complain to them about their only child... there's no way I can pay for school without this job, Nacho. No way."

"He touches you again without your permission you let me know," Nacho all but ordered. "I'll talk to him."

Sarah opened her mouth as if she wanted to protest, but then she glanced at the back, shivering when she made eye contact with the man in the window. Nacho followed her line of vision and tensed when he saw the curly-haired man wink at her, his mouth stretching into a wide smirk.

"Okay," she relented, turning back to look at Nacho. Her eyes were thankful, desperate. "But only if he keeps being as... forward as he has been."

Nacho nodded and reached into his pocket, fishing his phone out. "We'll swap numbers. You call me, alright. Anytime. It doesn't matter."

"Thank you." She whispered, typing her number into his phone, then she'd handed her own to him as he did the same. Nacho took note of the background she had saved - a little fluffy dog lying on it's back on what looked like a colorful bedspread. "That your dog?"

She laughed, tension gone, as she pocketed her device and got back to sweeping. She looked at him, accusation clear in her eyes. "Yes, that's my Lola."

"Lola," he repeated her. "Cute."

She chuckled and dumped the contents of the dustpan into the garbage. "Hey, don't knock my dog, okay. She's a sweetheart."

Nacho raised his hands in defense. "I wasn't knocking your dog. Just her picture."

Sarah raised a brow at him, a smile still etched onto her lips. "Keep talking, Varga, you're just digging yourself a deeper hole."

Nacho laughed, then checked his watch and raised to his feet. "Listen, I've gotta go, but you keep what I told you in mind, okay? Anytime."

The woman nodded, leaning lightly onto the broom. "I will."

Nacho bid her goodnight and walked out the door to get into his two-toned van. He sat still watching as the woman made quick work of the cleaning she had left before she sat down at one of the booths at the back of the diner, her pen between her teeth. He turned his thoughts to the man in the back of the diner, etching his every feature to his memory, and then drove off.


	3. T h r e e

Grocery shopping was high on the list of things Sarah hated to do most in the world.

Cooking, she loved - she was good at it, she enjoyed it immensely. Shopping was a different story altogether.

It wasn't so much the fact that she didn't like the selection offered at the stores around her. They were great, they were. No, what she despised was making the choices - decisions between two fruits that looked identical, shape, smell, everything, and yet every time she cracked one open it was like a game of chance. Would this one be fresh and or was it two seconds away from being putrid. How was one to tell?

It was embarrassing, really, but what could she do? As far as she knew they didn't offer shopping classes at any of the colleges nearby.

She sighed and, for reasons unknown to even herself, she did what she'd seen every middle-aged woman do when they approached the cardboard box of melons. She reached into it, hopelessly knocking her fist against a few of them before picking one at random. Placing it in the shopping cart she shook her head and just knew that she'd be throwing it out in a matter of hours.

Once she was finished shopping she threw all the bags into the trunk of her car, carefully placing the melon to the side, hoping that if she took care with it it might bless her with a just-right-ripened inside.

She dropped herself into the driver's seat of her car, turning the key. She winced when she heard the loud sputter of her engine.

"C'mon," she urged the vehicle before trying to start it again. She turned the key, pressing down on the gas pedal slightly, and the car revved to life. She began to back out of the parking spot when the car began to hiss angrily. Sarah decided against driving in that moment and instead sat in the parking lot for a bit, not wanting to risk breaking down in the middle of the road if the engine stalled again.

She didn't know much about cars, but she knew that her limited knowledge - putting gas or window cleaner fluid in - wasn't going to help in this situation.

It was stifling inside the car, the heat of a summer day seeming to have reached its peak, and Sarah sighed and turned the air conditioner on. She let the cool air wash over her, her bare legs breaking out in goosebumps at its contact. Shivering in delight she pressed her forehead against the steering wheel and simply waited. She didn't know how long she sat there, her eyes closed as she relaxed, but when she opened them she was met with a very unwelcome sight.

As if appearing out of thin air, thick plumes of smoke billowed from under the hood of the car, dancing in the scorching, desert wind.

"Damn it," Sarah groaned and turned the ignition off. It was instant, as soon as the air conditioner stopped the heat wrapped her in its clutches once more, threatening to steal the breath right from her lungs.

Leaning over she grasped her purse, pulling her cell phone out. She scrolled through a few of the contacts and selected 'Ignacio'. Her thumb hovered over the call button momentarily, not wanting to bother him - he gave her his number in case of an emergency at work - not to be at her beck and call for minor inconveniences. She weighed her options, going back and forth between her decision, and finally, when a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face, she relented and pressed call.

After just two rings he answered. "Nacho."

"Hey," she greeted back, a wave of guilt squeezing her chest. "Hey, Nacho, it's Sarah."

She heard a sharp clink in the background, metal on metal. "Sarah? Everything all right?"

"Not really," she admitted. "Nothing horrible. It's just - I know your father owns a shop, and hopefully you can help me... if you can't it's totally fine, I completely understand, it's just - my car is smoking..."

"Smoking?" He repeated quietly. "Where are you?"

She squinted her eyes against the bright sun, reading the swirling red letters of the store's sign. "Smith's."

"Smith's," Nacho reiterated. "The grocery store? You need me to come pick you up?"

"Listen, I'm not putting you out, right?" She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "I could figure something else out if you're busy, no big deal."

"You're fine," he assured her gently. "I'll be there in twenty, alright?"

Sarah's lips curled into a smile and she looked down at her lap, her fingers picking at the frayed hem of her shorts. "Thanks Nacho, you're a lifesaver."

"Of course," he said. "See you soon."

She didn't know how long she was sitting there on the sidewalk in front of the store, in reality it couldn't have been long, but with the bright sun beating down onto her back it felt like hours. The pavement under her burned, and her legs were tinted red from the fury of summer. She glanced over to her car, still sitting in the parking lot, smoke still streaming from it in thin tendrils, almost taunting her.

Just then a two-toned van pulled beside of her, shielding her from the sun, and she saw Nacho lean over and push the passenger door open.

Sarah peeked around the door, grinning at him when she met his dark eyes. She stood up and climbed inside. "Hi."

"Hey," he said back, his eyebrow raised in amusement. "So, where's your car?"

She huffed a laugh and pointed to her black sedan in the middle of the lot. A couple was standing near it, pointing at the hood. "It's still smoking, see?"

Nacho made a noise in his throat, his eyes instantly finding her ride, and then he glanced back over to her. "I see. And how long's it been doing that?"

"This is the first time," she told him honestly. "I've never had a problem with it before."

He narrowed his eyes slightly and then shrugged. "I'll get one of the guys at the shop to come pick it up. We'll look at it for you."

"Nacho, I don't know," Sarah sighed. "I can't afford another big bill right now. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything-"

He shook his head, pulling his van around and parking right behind her car. "I'll look at it myself. I won't charge you."

Sarah blinked, touched by the gesture. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded and stepped down out of the van. "I'm sure. Unlock it and we'll move your stuff into the back."

They worked quickly to transfer the bags from her vehicle to his and in almost no time they were back at her apartment. She showed him which parking space to pull into and he glanced around the place, his eyes curiously taking in the surroundings. It wasn't the worst place he'd ever seen, and definitely -

"It's not the nicest," she surmised when he spotted the graffiti on the wall. "But it's home."

His eyes found hers momentarily and then he stepped out of the van and began loading his arms down with every bag she had. Sarah's eyes widened and she tried to take some of them from him, but he just shook his head and told her to lead the way. Thankfully, she lived on the bottom floor and her apartment was just a few doors down from the entryway. She shoved her key into the lock and swung open the door.

Immediately, she heard the scratching of nails on the hardwood floor and then was met with a flying ball of fur, jumping and whining at her feet.

"Just put them on the floor in the kitchen if you don't care," she told Nacho, moving so that he could enter.

She watched as he moved effortlessly, and, for the first time, took real notice of his arms - specifically how big they were. Sure she'd seen them when he was covered in grease from the shop, but there he was, standing in her kitchen, bags hanging around his lower arms, thick with muscle and veins and she suddenly found herself unable to look away from him.

She blinked in surprise, a tightening growing in her lower belly.

"That the infamous Lola?" Nacho asked, leaning against the counter. He gave a small nod toward the dog. "Squeaky little thing, isn't she?"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows in mock hurt. "Hey, she takes offense to that."

Nacho's lips quirked and he shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't apologize to dogs."

"Well, lucky for you she isn't good with apologies anyway," Sarah whispered, as if the dog could understand what they were saying. Lola scampered back to her dog bed that sat just beside Sarah's spot on the couch, spinning not once, but twice, before settling down onto it.

Sarah chanced a glance back toward Nacho from the corner of her eye, surprised to find him watching her. She motioned toward the sofa and he gave a quick nod, strolling over and sitting down. He took in the pictures and knickknacks that littered the apartment. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure," he said without turning. Sarah saw him look at a picture of her when she was a kid. "Whatever you have will be fine. I'm not picky."

She grabbed two waters and sat down beside him, on the middle cushion, her breath catching when she felt the heat of his thigh against her bare one. Again, she felt the tightening of her stomach, and wiggled slightly, her cheeks flushed. "Hey, thanks again for coming to get me. You're like my knight in shining armor."

Nacho shook his head, and uncapped the water, taking a quick drink. "I've gotta say, I don't think I've ever been called a knight before."

"I aim to please," Sarah teased, knocking her elbow into him gently. They sat there, stone silent, staring at each other before Sarah cleared her throat and began to speak, "So, do-"

Her sentence stopped, as did, she feared, her heart, when Nacho leaned forward and placed a hand just on the underside of her jaw. Her eyelids fluttered and she inhaled deeply, his palm threatening to scorch her skin. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek gently, simply watching her react to his touch. Sarah swallowed thickly and reach up to grasp his wrist, her fingers weak against him. His thumb stopped moving and Sarah grinned, her heart still thumping in her ears, and then turned her head slightly to press a soft kiss onto his hand.

"Your hair is down," Nacho noted quietly. He tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck, and Sarah bit back a groan when he tugged lightly. "First time I've ever seen it down."

Sarah smiled, genuinely touched at his attention, and tightened her grip on his broad wrist. "You notice the smallest things."

He ran his thumb over her cheek again, with a little more pressure this time, his eyes leaving hers, only to travel to her lips and then back up again. Sarah's breathing shallowed, anticipation of what was to come building in her chest like a dam. She slowly raised onto her knees, her hand reaching out to feel him. She planted it near the base of his neck, feeling his pulse beating wildly beneath her fingers.

It emboldened her, to know that she had affected him too. She angled her body toward him and leaned forward, pressing her front against him.

His free arm came up and wrapped around her lower back, securing her snugly to him. Sarah arched into his chest, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned down and captured his mouth with her own.

The softness of his lips surprised her and she sighed blissfully at the pressure he was applying - gentle, slow. Barely there.

Sarah encircled her arms around his neck and threw her leg over his lap, straddling him in one fluid motion. He made a noise, somewhere between a sigh and moan and she felt his hand travel from her lower back to her thigh by his hip, his fingers kneading and rubbing in time with their kiss. Sarah nipped at his bottom lip, rocking her hips slightly as he lifted her a bit, settling back onto the couch more comfortably.

She heard his breathing hitch and he pulled away from her lips, trailing down her neck with open-mouthed kisses.

"Nacho," she whispered, gripping his shoulders tightly. She leaned her head to give him better access and rolled her hips against his own again, pride filling her when she heard his breathing stutter in reply.

He grazed his way back up, alternating between sweet pecks and enthusiastic, searing nips. "This okay?"

"Mmm," she rubbed her fingers over his arms and back up to his neck. "More than okay."

He nodded and leaned up again, slanting their lips together once again. They tangled together helplessly, hands groping and breaths mingling, only breaking apart when Lola jumped onto the couch, licking at the skin of Nacho's hand on Sarah's thigh.

He shooed the dog down, and Sara marveled back down at the man under her. Her breath still left her in heavy puffs. "Wow."

"Yeah," Nacho nodded at her, his eyes half-lidded, pupils blown wide. His hands were still on her, rubbing lightly up her sides under the flimsy fabric of her shirt.

"So." Sarah bit her swollen lip to cover her smile, quirking her eyebrow at him. Her hands were on his chest, fingering a button on his shirt. "Wanna stay for dinner?"


	4. F o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight WARNING for this chapter - there's some unwarranted touching in this one - nothing explicit, but it is workplace harassment.

Sarah and Tessa, her favorite young, broody co-worker covered the evening rush, and although Sarah kept her cheer about her, Tessa's had quickly soured. She wasn't one for appeasing anyone, but the customers that came in demanding their food in an untimely fashion drove her to the brink of insanity. Sarah was supposed to train her - show her the ins and outs, groom her in the art of customer satisfaction, but it seemed the teenager had other plans.

Sarah had already lost count of how many times she chided her for openly rolling her eyes in the face of the customers.

Days turned to weeks, and, little by little, Tessa warmed up to the older woman. She started cracking jokes, sinister and a little dark, but they made Sarah's day all the same. She really liked Tessa - it was a shock, initially, at how fast they bonded, but it was more than welcome by the owners. They were serious advocates for 'Teamwork makes the dream work', so to say they were pleased might be the understatement of the century.

Doug, on the other hand, detested the young girl - and he made it painfully obvious. Sneering at her every word, snapping at her for the smallest of things.

It made Sarah's blood boil, and although she didn't want to get on his bad side she wouldn't stand for him bullying the newest team member.

"You're in a good mood," Tessa observed from her seat behind the register. She blew a big, pink bubble then popped it loudly. "Like, an eerily good mood."

Sarah kept her eyes on the table as she scrubbed the worn rag over it, her ears rising with her grin. She chanced a glance up at the young girl who was looking at her with an expectant gleam in her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tess."

"You're practically beaming," Tessa shot back. "It's kind of disgusting."

Sarah shook her head lightly and moved the chairs to the side so she could do a thorough sweep of the floors. "You have a very overactive imagination."

"Oh my God, you got laid." Tessa made a noise in her throat, as if she couldn't believe Sarah existed outside the diner. "What's his name?"

"Tessa!" Sarah gasped in shock but couldn't fight the blush that crept up when she thought of a certain pair of brown eyes. The very same ones she'd been lost in just a few days prior. "You're insane. I don't know what or who exactly it is you're referring to."

"Him," Tessa said pointedly, gesturing in the general direction of the door. "That's him, right?"

Sarah's head shot up and she glanced out the door, her eyes instantly locked to the shop across the road from them. Her brows were furrowed and she turned back to Tessa who was looking like the cat who cat the canary. "What are you-"

"Well, well," Tessa drawled, her inky lips curling on one side. "It's the guy with the snake earring, huh? The one that comes in and flirts with you on an almost daily basis. I mean I guess he is kinda hot. If you have a thing for bald guys."

Sarah couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from her. "You're an idiot."

"Hey," the girl grinned and held her hands up in defense. "I'm not here to judge your middle-aged mistakes."

A loud bang from the back made them both startle. Sarah turned to see Doug staring through the window of the kitchen, his wide eyes locked onto her own. The muscle in his jaw ticked as he grit his teeth before speaking. "That's enough gossip, ladies. You're at work, not in the hen house."

"There's nothing else to do, Doug," Tessa argued blankly. "The diner is empty. No customers, no running of the register. And hen house, really?"

Doug didn't blink, but his face grew red. "Then find something."

Tessa sighed dramatically and then turned on the stool, her gaze back on Sarah. She mouthed 'asshole' before she strode off to find something to clean.

Sarah walked slowly over to the window, a small, friendly smile on her face. She leaned against the wall beside the window before she spoke. "Don't be so hard on her Doug, she's just a kid."

"She's working in my diner," he said, puffing his chest out. His eyes roamed over her face, and then down to her chest. "Besides, she's distracting you."

Sarah instinctively crossed her arms over herself, clearing her throat. "She's fine, I'm training her, remember?"

Doug nodded, his eyes hooded as he drank her in. "I remember."

"Okay, then," Sarah said, uncomfortable with his gaze on her. "I'm going to get back to it."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Tessa made quick work of the orders, sliding in a rude comment or dramatic sigh where she could, and Sarah was sure to clean each table as soon as the customer left. It was a good system they had going, and before they knew it it was closing time. Tessa had already counted down the register and Sarah was nearly finished with the windows.

"You can go ahead and leave," Sarah told Tessa lightly. "I only have to mop and I'm out of here, too."

Tessa paused by her side, eyeing her through her thick fringe. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Sarah assured her with a pat on her arm. "You're a teenager, it's a Friday night. Go have some fun."

"Wow, thanks Sarah," Tessa said, almost sincerely. "Maybe you're not so bad. For an old lady, anyway."

"I'm twenty-five," Sarah exclaimed, swatting her with the clean cloth she pulled from her apron. "Get out of here before I change my mind."

Tessa laughed her way out of the diner, waving to Sarah as she drove away.

Sarah finished the windows in record time and then, reluctantly, went the back to fill the mop bucket.

While she ran the water she looked around for the antibacterial cleaner the owners insisted she used on the floors. She knelt and rifled through the bottom set of cabinets, raising her brow at the insane amount of window cleaner they'd somehow stockpiled - she had lost count after the twentieth container. She stood back up, her knees cracking with the movement, and Tessa's jab at her made her wonder if she really was becoming an 'old lady'.

Sarah's lips twitched - the girl's spunky attitude reminded her so much of her sister back home.

Sarah let her mind wander back to her hometown as she scanned at shelving over the counter, straining her neck to look for what she needed. She stepped back just a bit and it was then she saw it - sitting there on the top shelf the bright yellow container almost smiled back at her.

Sarah raised onto her tiptoes, arm reaching out for the top shelf of the cabinet where the bottle of cleaner sat. Pushing herself closer against the wooden doors below she grazed the sleek bottle with her fingertip, cursing loudly when it fell with a loud thump.

"Need some help?" A voice croaked behind her.

Sarah gasped, her heart leaping into her throat. She turned and nearly shuddered. "Doug, you scared me."

He grinned and placed his yellow latex covered gloves on his hips, crinkling his filthy, damp apron tied haphazardly around his waist. His eyes were narrowed onto her heaving chest, a hungry look on his face. He inhaled deeply, his eyes never leaving her. "Mmm."

Sarah blinked, not aware as to what she should say so she simply swallowed the lump in her throat at the noise he made, and turned to reach for the cleaner once more. She stretched her hand out, her fingers brushing the bottom of bottle just so when she felt him press against her back, filthy wet apron and all, trapping her tightly between the counter and his own body.

"D-Doug, I've got it." Sarah's hands came down between her hips and the wood and she tried to push back to no avail. "Doug, move."

"Let me help you," his breath puffed against her ear as he whispered. "I can help you."

"Move," she ordered again, pushing back against him again in an attempt to get a little space between her hips and the wood that bit into them. Doug made a grumble in his chest and grabbed her waist, his gloved fingertips moving slowly to the hem of her shirt, biting into her skin, his hold so tight it made her eyes water.

"Doug!" Her heartbeat erratically in her chest as panic seized her mind. Her arms felt like lead and she found she no longer had the energy to shove away from him so she sunk limply onto the counter, tears pooling in her eyes but never falling. "Doug, move. Please."

The man laughed, removing his hands from her, then he reached up to the cleaner she needed just a few moments before. "Here ya go."

Sarah plucked it from his hand and dashed back to the front, her legs trembling with every step. She poured almost the entire container into the bucket, her breath still leaving her in short, heavy puffs. With every breath she took she willed herself to swallow her emotions - only a few more minutes and it would all be over. Sloppily, she raked the mop over the floors, uncaring of how the water pooled on the floor in big puddles.

She just wanted to be home.

Once she finished she hastily dumped the dirty water down the drain, leaving the bucket sitting behind the counter. She pulled her dark apron over her head, tossing it onto the bar and all but ran to the door, desperation filling her. She almost slipped on a stray puddle, but righted herself with a table by the door.

Footsteps sounded from the back and she bit her lip to keep from sobbing. "Leaving?"

She stilled, her grip like iron on the table she clutched onto for support. She didn't turn as she spoke. "Yes."

"See you soon, Sarah," he crooned. "Have a good night."

Sarah shivered and rushed out the door, the warm summer breeze nearly stealing the breath from her lungs. She fished her phone out of her pocket quickly, flipping it open and clicking on Nacho's name faster than she even thought was possible. She kept her gaze trained to the inside of the diner, not wanting to risk Doug sneaking up on her again.

He answered on the second ring. "Nacho."

Sarah inhaled noisily, her chest tight. "H-Hey. It's me."

"Sarah?" He asked quietly. "You finished with work?"

She shivered, her eyes trained on the inside of the diner, making sure Doug wasn't near. Her hands were still trembling and she felt her heartbeat in her fingertips. "Uh, yeah... I-"

"Sarah, are you good?" She heard him shuffling around, then the sound of a sewing machine. "Do you need me to come over?"

"Could you take me home?" Her voice cracked and her bottom lip trembled violently. "Please?"

"I'm coming over now," he said softly. "I'll be right there."

Sarah sniffed a thank you and disconnected the call.

And then she sobbed.


	5. F i v e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one Spanish word in this chapter, and I'm painfully white and don't know anything other than hillbilly English, so I apologize if I butcher anything from this point forward. I did use Google translate and I know sometimes it's a little wonky, so please don't flame me too hard if it's complete nonsense.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Nacho didn't know whether to be concerned or furious at the hysterics he found Sarah in when he pulled into the parking lot across the street.

She stood in the grass, her arms crossed loosely over her chest, shoulders quaking as she sobbed. Her head was bowed, but even from the road he could see the tears streaming down her face. She stayed still as he pulled up in front of her, unflinching as the headlights bathed her in their harsh, artificial light.

Nacho cursed, quickly throwing the van in park before he jumped out and ran over to her. His hands shot out before his mind could catch up, frantically inspecting her for any visible sign of injury. When he found none he breathed a sigh of relief and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing lightly, trying to soothe her cries. "Hey, what happened? What can I do?"

Sarah stayed silent, her tearful gaze still trained onto the ground by his feet. Nacho crouched slightly and bent his neck in an attempt to meet her eyes. She sniffed and shook her head, mumbling so low he could barely make out her words. "T-Take me home. Please."

"Okay," Nacho agreed. "Okay, come on. I'll take you home."

He led her to the passenger side of his van, his hands hovering just by her sides, ready to catch her if she were to stumble. He buckled her in, glancing between her face and her hands, his confusion only grew when he saw how they violently trembled. He gingerly caught one between his own hands and lifted it to his lips, pressing a small kiss to her knuckles.

Sarah offered a forced, tearful half-grin and the action threatened to tear his heart straight from his chest. What the fuck happened to her?

Nacho gave her hand a light, reassuring squeeze before he dropped it back onto her lap and shut her door. He jogged around the van, made quick work of his seat belt, and then pulled out onto the road, Sarah's plea of 'Take me home' droning in his mind.

The pair made no attempt to fill the silence with meaningless words - Nacho could still see the fear in her eyes as clear as day - but the urge to comfort her nearly consumed him. He slowly reaches a hand over to her, gauging her reaction through the corner of his eye, and when she didn't flinch away from his touch he let his hand fall to rest on her knee. Sarah sniffed loudly and leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes and taking in slow, barely controlled breaths.

The rest of the ride to her apartment was uneventful. Sarah's tears had finally subsided, but Nacho kept his hand on her leg, his fingers always grazing or squeezing - anything to let her know that he was still there. That he would protect her.

He pulled into the spot designated for Sarah's car and killed the engine. With a final squeeze of her knee he got out and walked Sarah to the door.

Sarah tried to open the apartment, but her unsteady hands only proved to frustrated her further. She dropped the key on the third attempt to push it into the door and Nacho bent to grab it, sliding it in and holding the door open for her. As they stepped into the living area they were instantly greeted with Lola's whines and pleas for attention. The small dog jumped around them with glee, pawing and yipping with excitement. Sarah bent to grab her and placed a kiss to her ear and rubbing her hands along her back and clutching her to her chest.

Nacho watched them patiently, and after she placed the dog back on the ground, he guided Sarah into her small bedroom.

"A shower might help you feel better," he suggested as he rifled through her dresser, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt he thought she might be comfortable sleeping in. If it were a different time he'd laugh at the insane amount of graphic t-shirts she owned. Instead, he simply tried to tidy what he'd torn through in his haste to find a change of clothes.

He felt her hand on his shoulder before her voice, strained and distraught, called out to him. "Nacho."

He lay the clothes on the top of the dark dresser before turning to face her. He opened his mouth to respond, but instead felt her hands grip him and pull him against her with a strength he didn't know she possessed. She kissed him urgently, pressing her lips against his with a bruising force. Her hands caressed the sides of his face and neck, desperate to touch and feel him. Nacho sucked a breath in through his nose and kissed her back just as urgently.

He felt her hands reach frantically for the buttons on his shirt and he brought his own up to grip her wrists, halting her efforts with a gentle squeeze. He pulled away from her, holding her glassy gaze.

"Let's get you into that shower," his voice was soft. "Then we'll talk. Is that okay?"

Sarah looked betrayed, or angry, he couldn't tell. "Y-You don't want to?"

"Have sex with you?" He clarified.

Sarah's facade faltered a bit, but she straightened her back and nodded. "Yes."

"Sarah," Nacho brought his hand to the nape of her neck, staring into her eyes with unwavering sincerity. "Of course I do, cariño. I'd be crazy not to. But right now I want to take care of you. Is that okay?"

Guilt flashed over her face before she hung her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Nacho, I'm so sorry."

Nacho sighed softly and pulled her into him with the hand that rested on the back of her neck. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face into his chest. He felt her fist his shirt in her hands, pulling him further against her, her tears soaking through his shirt in a matter of seconds. He tangled his hand in her hair, his fingers rubbing along her scalp as he whispered soothing words into her ear. His other hand made it's way up and down her back softly.

Sarah pulled back after a while, her eyes puffy and lined with red. She frowned down at the wet spot on his shoulder, "I didn't mean to-"

"Shh," Nacho shushed her. "There's nothing you need to apologize for."

Sarah nodded and lay her head back on his shoulder.

"Now," Nacho began again. "You go take a shower and I'll make you something to eat, okay?"

Sarah nodded and leaned up to press a chaste, quick kiss to his jaw. She grabbed the clothes he'd picked for her and disappeared into the bathroom.

Nacho ambled around the kitchen, opening doors and searching through the fridge to no avail. Eventually ended up throwing a tv dinner into the microwave, wrinkling his nose at the smell as it heated - it never failed to bring him back to his childhood. His father always did the best he could with the resources he had, and sometimes working long hours meant that he didn't have time to cook a complete meal, so the pair depended on the convenience meals from time to time.

Nacho never liked them much and it made him miss his Mama's cooking even more, but he always ate them without complaint.

He stirred the sauce into the dry looking noodles with a sigh, and then sat the plastic tray onto the table. He found a couple of glasses in the cabinet beside the sink and filled both with water, then sat down and waited for Sarah to return.

It wasn't long before he heard the soft padding of bare feet on the floor and he glanced up from his folded hands to see Sarah coming back toward him, drying her hair as best she could with a fluffy towel. The black shirt he picked for her was loose and very clearly well worn, one side falling to expose her bare shoulder. Her darkened, damp hair hung loose, plastered to the side her neck, and Nacho couldn't help but admire her, red nose and all.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sarah asked as she sat in her seat.

Nacho shook his head. "I'm good."

"Okay," Sarah said quietly, pushing the food around the plastic container with her fork. "And thank you, for everything."

"Of course." Nacho offered a quick quirk of his lips in response. He watched her twirl her fork around, never taking a bite of food, for what seemed like an hour. She made little conversation with him, obviously avoiding the elephant in the room for as long as she could, and he allowed it until the conclusions he kept drawing in his head nearly drove him to insanity. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for her response before he bit the bullet and asked, "You want to tell me what happened?"

Sarah inhaled shakily, halting her movement completely. She dropped her fork and mumbled her response. "Doug."

Nacho blinked, soaking in the single word. Rage burned his chest and he untangled his hands and leaned further onto the table, trying to catch her eye. "The owner's kid?"

"Yeah," Sarah confirmed quietly. "He... he-"

Nacho waited patiently for her to elaborate, but instead she simply stared ahead, her face completely void of emotion. Images of the man back at the diner forcing unspeakable things on Sarah clouded his mind and he suddenly had the urge to drive back down there and take matters into his own hands. Nacho raised from his chair, the sheer force of his movement caused it to clatter to the floor on its side, but he paid it no mind.

Instead, he stalked around the table and knelt down beside Sarah, his hands finding hers in her lap. "Are you hurt? Did he-"

"No. No, he didn't - I wasn't," Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. "There's just some bruises... on my hip."

Nacho released her and pulled her shirt up her side gently, zeroing in on the small splattering of bruises just above her hipbone. He traced his fingertips over them, his touch feather-light. "What'd he do to you, Sarah?"

Sarah turned her body toward him, putting her hands on his shoulders before she started to speak. "Before I tell you you have to promise you won't do anything."

"Sarah," Nacho warned. "That piece of shit put his hands on you."

"I know," Sarah admitted quietly. "But Nacho you have to understand, I need this job. The diner is my only source of income, if I lose it I don't know what I'll do. I'll lose my apartment! I won't be able to pay for school or food."

Nacho shook his head. "Let me worry about that."

"Nacho - "

"I'll find you another job," Nacho offered quickly. "I know a place."

cariño - sweetie, honey, dear. A sweet term of endearment.


	6. S i x

Night melted into the morning and, as Nacho and Sarah lay on the couch, their words got a little less guarded. Nacho suggested retaliation and Sarah shot him down every single time.

"Let me take care of it, Sarah," Nacho gently prodded.

He sat on the opposite end of the sofa, Sarah's feet in his lap. His fingers worked from the bottom of her feet, rubbing and circling like he'd been born and trained for it, all the way up to her knee and back down again. "I'll go... have a talk with him."

Sarah sighed, her head laid back against the arm of the couch. She felt Lola shift beside her, sandwiched between her rib and the cushion, and gave her a scratch behind her ear. "No. No way."

"Why not?" Nacho asked, rubbing his palm over the plane of her leg. His finger circled her ankle lightly, before making its way back down again. "I can handle him."

Sarah relaxed a little further against him, turning to putty when both hands moved up, massaging her calves. "I don't doubt that you can, I just don't want you getting into trouble for me."

Nacho glanced at her through the corner of his eye and shook his head. "I won't."

"C'mon, you don't know that," Sarah sat up on her elbows, the black shirt rising on her stomach as she did. Nacho's eyes left her own and skimmed up her legs, over the lace panties he knew he'd be dreaming about for weeks, and onto the skin of her stomach, greedily drinking in the sight. Sarah's eyes blazed and she snapped her fingers at him, her frown deepening. "Hey, I don't want you going to jail! Especially not for me."

"Sarah -"

She pulled her legs out of his lap, missing the pleasant warmth of his hands the moment she did. "No, Nacho. My answer is no. I don't want you going down there. I just want to... forget. Move on."

Nacho sighed and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his head bowed. He brought his thumbs up to pinch the bridge of his nose, frustration clear on his face. Sarah could see the muscle in his jaw tick before he spoke. "Alright."

"Thank you," Sarah said, her voice quiet. She leaned up to match his position and threaded her arm through his own. She leaned her head against his shoulder while her fingers toyed with the leather bracelet on his wrist.

Nacho let out a deep breath and then turned his head to her again. "Did you give my offer any thought?"

"A little," Sarah admitted softly. "Are you sure your Dad wouldn't mind?"

Nacho gave her a small smile. "Of course not."

"Does he know that you're even offering a job on his behalf?" Sarah asked. "I wouldn't want to cause him any trouble."

Nacho pulled her with him as he leaned back against the cushion. Sarah chuckled lightly, but leaned into him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her one arm around his waist. Her legs found their way over his and he lay one hand just above her knee while the other wandered over her side and under the hem of her shirt, his fingers splaying out across her hip, careful of the bruises he so desperately wanted to avenge. "He welcomes the help."

"And you're positive he isn't going to be blindsided by this?" Sarah pushed. "I don't -"

Nacho leaned down and captured her lips in a quick kiss. "Trust me."

"I do," Sarah smiled, their faces still only inches apart.

Nacho pecked her lips again and said, "Good."

"I was wondering," Sarah started after a while, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "Not that I'm rushing you or whoever, or anything like that, but... have you heard anything about my car?"

"Only a little," Nacho admitted, then he remembered something that one of the guys had said to him. "Speaking of your car, did you have any leaks that you knew about?"

Sarah shook her head. "No... but, I wouldn't really have noticed unless it was kinda obvious. Why?"

"Your radiator was cracked," he told her. "It hadn't been for long, because it would've overheated before now, but," he blinked, taking her features in, "...you ever seen anyone around your car?"

"W-What do you mean?" Sarah asked, reeling back at the insinuation. "You have to be more specific."

Nacho sighed. "Have you ever seen anyone suspicious around your car?"

"No," Sarah said quickly. "Why? Do you - do you think what happened was deliberate?"

"We're thinking so, yeah." Nacho nodded. "Did that bastard ever go near your car at work?"

"No, never," Sarah assured him. "I always parked near the road in front of the diner... I would've seen if he did."

"Okay." Nacho stared into her eyes. "Does he know where you live?"

Sarah paled, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. "No, I don't think so."

"I'm going to get another lock for your door. Extra protection," Nacho said in an attempt to reassure her. "Just to put us at ease, yeah?"

Sarah nodded, her eyes beginning to water. "Yeah."

"Hey," Nacho said quietly. "It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

Sarah sniffed and nodded again. "I know."

Nacho rubbed her back, his hand big and burning, the heat of it seeping through her shirt and straight into her bones.

Nacho saw the anxiety that threatened to overtake her again, and decided to change the subject. "Let's go out to eat."

"Are you hungry?" Sarah sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She started to get up, but Nacho grabbed her wrist gently. "Nacho, I can make you something if you're hung-"

Nacho shook his head lightly, his lips pulled back in a small smile. "No, no. I want to take you out."

"Take me out?" Sarah repeated quietly. "Out as in... a date?"

"Yeah," Nacho raised a scarred eyebrow, but his smile only stretched farther. Sarah thought it might have been the only time she'd ever seen him smile - a real smile with teeth and everything. "A date."

Heat bloomed across Sarah's face, the redness bringing her freckles to life, and she laughed, the sound airy and smooth. Nacho forgot how much he loved her laugh - genuine and uncaring. She covered her cheeks with her fingers, the suddenness of his request rendering her speechless.

Nacho snorted a laugh and tugged her hands away, scolding her gently. "Don't hide from me. You look cute when you're blushing."

Sarah chuckled and shook her head, her face a tinge more red than before. "You're ridiculous."

"What do you say?" He asked her again, his eyes sincere. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes," Sarah nodded, her face still flushed. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Nacho pulled her in, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he leaned down and done the same with her lips. He lingered there for a moment before he pulled away. "I'm going to go back to my apartment to take a shower. I'll pick you up say... eight o'clock?"

Sarah smiled. "Eight sounds perfect."

"Okay," Nacho said back. "I'll see you then."

A few hours later Sarah stood in front of her mirror, her makeup smokey and her hair curled just so. She tightened the towel around her and sighed, going over every outfit she had in her head. The blue dress was too frumpy, a gift from her sister a few years back, and the red one was too cutesy for a date, she thought, mentally cringing at the image of her in the frilly skirt with little white flowers sitting next to what she could only imagine Nacho would show up in.

He liked to look nice most days - would it be the same on a date or would he be even more dressed up than usual? What if she was over-dressed and looked like a fool next to him?

Sarah groaned and plopped herself on her bed, her hands picking at the end of a curl nervously. Her knee bounced, her nervousness personified, but then, like something out of a fairy tale - real-life magic - she remembered the dress she wore to her sister's graduation.

She dashed to the closet and swung the doors open wide, her hands making quick work of going through the racks. She shoved and pulled at every article of clothing she owned until finally she saw it, hanging by its lonesome at the back of her closet. Gingerly she pulled it off the rack and sniffed it - she didn't want to risk smelling like mildew - and smiled when the smell of her detergent met her nose. She quickly pulled on her best pair of matching underwear - black lace - and pulled the dress on over top. She spritzed a few sprays of her favorite fragrance onto her, inhaling the vanilla that now perfumed her bedroom.

Staring into the mirror, her painted lips stretched into a wide smile. She turned sideways, pulling at the bottom a bit, and smoothed out all the wrinkles. She had to admit, as shallow as she thought she might sound, she looked nicer than she had in as long as she could remember.

She pulled on a pair of black heeled booties and threw a layered necklace on just as a knock sounded on her door.

With a long, deep breath to calm herself she walked to the door and opened it.

"Wow," Nacho said, his eyes raking over her from her head to her feet. She noticed how his gaze lingered on the heels, and how he tugged his lip into his mouth at the mere sight of them, before he tore his eyes away from them and held the bundle of flowers out to her. "You look... wow."

Sarah blushed again, but took the flowers all the same. "How did you know I like lilies?"

Nacho shrugged. "I didn't take you for a roses type of girl."

Sarah hummed and filled a vase with water, gently arranging the flowers on her kitchen counter. "They're beautiful, Nacho. Thank you."

"They don't have anything on you," Nacho said with a grin. "You look amazing."

Sarah gave him a slow twirl. "You think so?"

"My eyes won't be the only ones glued to you tonight," Nacho promised, his voice thick. "I might have to take a baseball bat in with me. Beat all the other guys away from you."

Sarah laughed, the same beautiful one as before, and Nacho's chest puffed with pride. He was the one to pull that sound from her. "Alright, Casanova, let's get going."

"After you," Nacho gestured, shutting the door and locking it behind them.

The restaurant he took her to was more upscale than any she'd ever been to. There were waiters in tuxes, carrying trays of food still sizzling on the plates. She'd already downed a glass or two of wine - enough to loosen her tongue and actions - and found herself laughing when Nacho commented on how beautiful she looked every time the chance arose.

"Look," he nodded subtly toward a woman leering in their direction. "Even the women here are checking you out."

Sarah cackled loudly, and a few heads turned in their direction. Sarah ducked her head a bit, but the sound still flowed past her lips. "More like she's upset because I'm here with the most handsome guy in the place."

Nacho shook his head, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "That wine's kicking in, huh?"

"Something like that," Sarah admitted with a grin. "This is the best night I've had in a really long time."

Nacho nodded, his eyes trained on her. "Yeah. Me too."

"I like you, Nacho. I really, really like you," Sarah told him softly. "I've gotta be honest, it kinda scares me."

"What's there to be scared of?" Nacho asked. "I wouldn't ever hurt you."

Sarah raised her glass to him and took another sip of wine. "I know, but... I've never had the best luck when it comes to relationships."

"Well," Nacho said lightly, mimicking her action with the glass, he raised his to her. "Here's to me being the one to break that streak."

Sarah smiled and leaned across the table. Nacho got the hint and closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers.

Some of the other patrons rolled their eyes, and some didn't even notice.

The man in the farthest corner, baseball cap pulled down over his eyes, noticed, and he seethed with anger. He threw some cash down onto the table and stalked out of the establishment. The walk to his car was a short one, and when he got inside he found himself staring through the window at the happy couple.

His eyes blazed when he saw him take Sarah's hand into his own.

The man tore off his cap and ran his hand through his dark, curly hair in a fit of pure rage. He started the car and peeled out of the parking lot, tires screeching.


	7. S e v e n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the Spanish in this chapter has been translated by Google Translate, so it may not be 100% accurate, but it's the best I could do! Also, this one is nothing but fluff - something light in all this craziness going on in the world. I hope you and your loved ones are safe!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sarah woke to the feeling of a fingertip running lightly from the base of her neck, down to her lower back, and then back up again. She lay there for longer than she probably should have, and she knew Nacho knew that she was awake, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The gentleness of his finger on her bare skin caused her to go boneless, goosebumps erupting along its trail.

"You going to fake sleep all day?" His voice, still groggy with sleep, came in almost a whisper.

Sarah hummed, the sound resonating deep in her chest, her eyes still closed. "Maybe, especially if you keep that up.

She opened her eyes, blinking the sleep away. She rubbed one of her eyes with the heel of her palm and then gave a tiny, sleepy grin to the man beside her. "Hi."

Nacho mirrored her expression, his eyes crinkling slightly. "Hi."

Sarah yawned again and looked over at the clock. Twelve o'clock - the latest she's slept in a while. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Nacho shrugged, "ten, maybe fifteen minutes before you."

Sarah turned to face him, bringing the sheet up to her chest, shivering in the cool air of morning. "Do you have to go into work today?"

"Not today, but... there is something," he trailed off.

She waited for him to continue, watching as he rolled his words around his head before he brought his thumb up to scratch at his eyebrow. It was a habit she'd noticed a few weeks ago - whatever it was he wanted to speak with her about, it had him really thinking.

Sarah brought a hand up to grip at his wrist, pulling it away gently. She laced her fingers with his and brought their entwined hands to her chest. "As sexy as you are when you're brooding you're really starting to freak me out a little," she admitted lightly. "Is something wrong?"

Nacho shook his head lightly, his eyes soft. "No."

"Okay then, so what is it?" Sarah urged.

Nacho sighed. "You know how you're starting work on Monday, right?"

"Yeah," Sarah glanced over to the calendar on her wall, her starting date circled in red. "Is everything still okay? Did your dad change his mind?"

"No, nothing like that. He's already gotten everything prepared," he assured her. "It's just... he invited us over to dinner."

"That's nice of him," Sarah smiled slightly. "When are we going?"

"Today," Nacho told her, watching her face intently as he continued, "at two."

Sarah's eyes widened and she jumped out of the bed, taking the sheet with her as she did. She ran her hand through her mussed hair nervously. "Two as in two hours from now?!"

Nacho nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem," Sarah mumbled. "I just, I just have to get ready. I have to get something to bring to dinner."

Nacho sat up, watching as she paced around the room, the excess of the sheet trailing behind her. "Sarah, it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal, Nacho," Sarah stressed. "I'm meeting your father for the first time... in two hours... empty-handed."

"Technically, it isn't the first time you've met him." Nacho furrowed his brows. "He came to the diner all the time."

"Dear God, Nacho, that doesn't count." Sarah blanched. "I'm meeting him as your..."

"My?" Nacho repeated when she grew quiet. He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he supplied, "My girl?"

Sarah's cheeks reddened and her grip tightened on the sheet. "Yes. Exactly."

"He's a nice guy," Nacho told her gently. "He's not going to care if you don't show up with -"

Sarah shook her head wildly and grabbed a change of clothes from her dresser, rushing into the bathroom to take a shower without another word.

Once she was out, Nacho found himself pushed to do the same. They hurried into his van and drove to the closest supermarket, just a few minutes from the apartment. Inside, Sarah made a mad dash through the aisles, her eyes wide and searching. She scanned package after package, running over the pros and cons of each before she grabbed two and held them out to the amused man behind her.

"Okay, which do you think," she debated the options before she tuned them to face him, shaking them slightly, "chocolate chip or peanut butter?"

Nacho's eyes were raised high onto his forehead, but he chuckled all the same. "He'll be fine with either."

Sarah groaned, dropping her arms down by her sides dramatically. It was all she could do to keep from stamping her foot in frustration. "Nacho, c'mon, this is your dad we're talking about. I want to make a good impression."

"With cookies?" He smirked.

"Yes," she answered quickly. "With cookies. Now, please help me."

Nacho shook his head lightly, but answered anyway. "Chocolate chip."

Sarah brightened a bit, bringing the packages back up to eye them." Chocolate chip... you sure?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "They're classic."

Sarah nodded and smiled. "Right. Classic," she said, under her breath. "Why didn't I think of that?"

A little while later, with a tin full of fresh cookies, they pulled into the driveway of the small house. Sarah's fingers drummed on the container, the beat matching the one her heart played in her chest. She bounced her leg, the motion shaking the parked van slightly, and her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth.

"Hey," Nacho said, reaching out to cover one of her hands with his. "Relax, it's just dinner."

Sarah looked up, her eyes locking onto his, and nodded. "I know, I'm just - I'm really nervous."

"Don't be," he told her. "He's going to love you."

Looking down at his hand on hers, she mumbled out, "and what if he doesn't?"

"He will," Nacho affirmed. "Trust me."

Sarah shook her head. "How do you know?"

"How do I know he'll love you?" Sarah nodded, so he continued. "He'll love you because I do."

Sarah's jaw fell slack and her eyes watered a bit. "Nacho," she whispered, pulling her hand from under his and fanning away the tears that threatened to escape. "You're going to ruin my makeup."

"Sorry," he chuckled before getting out of the van. He walked around the front and to the passenger door to open it. He plucked the tin out of her lap quickly and helped her out onto the pavement. Her legs were a bit shaky as she tried to gain her bearings, and Nacho noticed right away. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I'm... more than okay, actually. You know I feel the same don't you?"

Nacho winked at her, his eyes bright. "I do now."

Sarah returned his smile and put her hand on his face, her thumb running along his cheekbone. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Come on," he urged, taking her hand.

Nacho knocked on the door and in just a few seconds the mustached man she'd seen in the diner so many times opened the door, grinning brightly at the two of them. He looked between them and opened his arms wide, pulling Nacho to him and hugging him tightly.

"Mijo," he greeted happily. "Estoy tan contento de que hayas venido!"

Sarah stood behind him, watching their exchange with a silently. When his father released him, Nacho turned back toward her, motioning her forward. Sarah stepped up beside him, grateful for the warmth of his hand on her back.

"Papa, this is Sarah," he introduced. "Sarah, this is my father, Manuel."

Sarah smiled and extended her hand to him. He took it warmly, shaking it. "It's nice to properly meet you, Mr. Varga."

"Ignacio has told me a lot about you!" The older man smiled at her, his eyes shining. "Please, come in, come in!"

Manuel ushered them into the kitchen where he had a pot of chili already sitting in the middle of the table. Beside it on a plate was a heaping circle of cornbread. It was mouthwatering and Sarah couldn't help but feel a little more at home. Her eyes wandered around the walls, stopping on pictures of a younger Nacho, bright-eyed and smiling.

"Sarah made some cookies for dessert," Nacho's voice sounded, breaking Sarah from her trance. She glanced over to him and caught his grin before he added. "Chocolate chip."

Manuel gave her another big smile. "That was very kind, Sarah. Thank you."

"It was nothing," she said, fighting a smile at the eyebrow Nacho raised at her. "Everything smells amazing, Mr. Varga."

The older man tutted at her. "Please, call me Manuel."

Sarah nodded and Nacho came to pull her chair out for her. She sat down while Nacho got their drinks before he sank into the seat beside her. They ate between questions, Nacho interpreting when the barrier between them became too great.

Sarah's nerves had settled and she found herself leaning slightly into Nacho's side as he spoke with his father.

Manuel's eyes flitted between them before a knowing smile came over his face. "Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?"

Sarah felt Nacho tense beneath her and she furrowed her brows. Nacho shook his head at her lightly and answered his father quietly. "Solo un ratito."

"Ella es muy agradable," Manuel said, "Ella me gusta."

Nacho nodded. "Sí, yo también."

At the end of the night, Manuel ushered them out, giving Nacho another hug and kiss to the side of the head, and shaking Sarah's hand again.

Nacho helped her back into the van, waved to his father, and then drove off.

"Your father's really sweet," Sarah said once they got onto the road. "You were right. I shouldn't have been so nervous."

Nacho glanced at her. "I told you he'd love you."

"And I told you cookies would impress him," Sarah teased, winking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry if the translations in this are butchered. I used Google translate and it's notorious for being horribly off, but I speak zero Spanish!
> 
> Mijo - son
> 
> Estoy tan contento de que hayas venido - I'm so glad that you came
> 
> Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto - how long has this been going on
> 
> Solo un ratito - only a little while
> 
> Ella es muy agradable - she's very nice
> 
> Ella me gusta - I like her
> 
> Sí, yo también - yeah, me too


End file.
